Shadows
by Koojiruzero
Summary: Finally after about a year and a half of running, Emily (or Shadow Cat) finds 10K and eventually gets roped up in operation bite mark. Has she found home? Or just more hell?


"This is a world wide alert, stand by for important information"

That's all I really remember about the beginning.

I saw my family turn that day…

Then my friends some months after. I do however remember running, very, very vividly. Simply because that's all I seemed to do A.Z. Don't ask me how long I spent running, if I wasn't taking care of human bodily functions chances are that I was running. That was only the beginning though, eventually after approximately a year of solitude I did find a group. At first it was nice, though they were all men they treated me well, like one of their own.

At first.

After a few days, things began to change…

Little by little, but I wasn't stupid. The leader kept his eyes fixed on me, day and night, often in places that sent shivers down my spine. They say that the eyes are the window into the soul, and I for one believe it and for good reason. I knew a dangerously insane man's eyes when I saw them. How I never noticed before? I really don't know, desperation to survive with others? Hunger? The Zs chasing me at the time…

I also knew that there was no way a "men only" group would take in only one woman with zero intent, especially this far into the apocalypse. Or rather I knew that I wasn't superior to some of the women I met, survived with and lost, by simple dumb coincidence or to save a life.

On the 7th night, I pretended to fall into a deep sleep early and wait it out until there was only the camp guard on watch. At that time I slowly got up keeping a good eye on our watch man. His eyes were fixed on the darkness of the woods. Tip toeing past my fellows was a hell I chose not to think about. Needless to say I made it into the shadows, and soon away from the camp. Thinking that I had made it in the clear, I began to run yet again. Soon though, I heard the shouts and gun fire of my group chasing me like dogs. Then I stumbled on something I wish I had never seen, several female zombies linked by a long chain.

"Like my little collection" the leader shouted from where he stood, his followers pointing guns to vital body parts, but not the head. I stared at the man with furry and fear in my eyes, and yet somehow I began to laugh. I put my arms up still laughing and turned my back to them as if to say "you caught me". I began to calm down as the leader approached me and took my right arm putting it behind my back. He then leaned towards my ear, I could feel his breath hot and dirty on my skin, causing my rage to grow.

"Yes sweetie, you're next, first we all take turns giving you a wild and rough ride and then we bring you to your new sisters."

I closed my eyes and took a quick deep breath and smiled. Fucker had made a BIG mistake grabbing my right arm, and only my right arm. The best part about insane pig men

Iike these goons was that the meek, innocent and weak act worked so well.

Without hesitation I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind him freeing my right arm, then swung him around to face "my new sisters" inches from ones teeth.

"Shoot me and he dies!" I called out to the rest, figuring that I should remind them of the position they were in. I swung him back to face his group and decided that I would take a little leap of faith, I mean come on I only planned to run, not fight.

I backed up as briskly as possible holding a knife to the mans neck keeping my eyes on the gun men. Thankfully the idiots were slow, I then sped up so I could hopefully bump past the Zs.

And it worked! (Obviously or else this would have been rather quick and pointless of a story to tell).

For me at least…. Because at the last second I possibly could, I let go of the bastard so my little friends could sink their teeth into him. Again I was on the run, gun shots followed me echoing through the darkness as the men barked out slurs and other sorts of vulgar bull shit. I began to pray to what ever sick and twisted God that existed, that I could escape.

"Duck!" A strange voice called from the shadows, followed by a gun shot a little ways left from me. I heard the body of one of the men fall behind me. I smiled as I stood pulling out my knife (she was my best and only friend left. I called her Boss, Betty Boss) as my mystery saviour came out from his hiding place. We nodded our heads at one another, then I turned to face the gang catching up to us.

"I got the left, you take the right" I said before charging forward with Ms. Boss. Using my combination of Myu Thai kick boxing, Karate and self taught knife skills I managed to take out a good number of the fucks. I must have blacked out at some point though because a swift pull on the shoulder from my new friend pulled me back into reality, which earned him a nearly broken elbow. As the moon shone down his face revealed itself. We stood, almost suspended in time looking at one another, sizing up the others skills and danger levels. I let him go just as the moon was covered again by a cloud.

"Emily" I said extending my hand to the boy. He stared at me as if I grew a second head but put out his hand regardless.

"10K" he replied taking my hand in his now.

"Well, if we're using names we choose…." I said smirking as the light from the moon came back "call me Shadow Cat, Shadow if you must shorten it".

"Why Shadow Cat?" 10K asked me almost laughing

"Because I'm like a ninja, living in the shadows with the grace of a cat" I said smiling and standing proud "why 10K?" I asked back.

"Because I'm going to kill that many zombies"

We both let go of one another's hands.

And that's how I met 10K.


End file.
